horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitch I'm In The Club
Bitch I'm In The Club is a song by American rapper Kendrick Lamar. Lyrics Bitch I'm in the club, with the homies, tell me what's good I'm tryna get these hoes single and this is my single Okay what these niggas hollin' bout catastrophic K-Dot Bet I bring them dollas out Talk that shit potty mouth, Walk that shit pep stroke Guarantee yo girl, get sliced like Kimbo Bitch I'm in the club, homies blowin indo Turned up throwing up signs to the ceiling roof Sipping on that 100 proof and I'm dressed in Gucci too And these hoes jock a nigga so I holla "What it do!" Where you at? Bitch I'm in the club, with the homies, tell me what's good I'm tryna get these hoes single and this is my single Where you at? Bitch I'm in the club, with the homies, tell me what's good I'm tryna get these hoes single and this is my single Move somethin' move, move something Got these stacks full of hundreds With a icon woman on my left My right , my right my left I'm throwed Beyonce, 2 Halle's and 3 Keyshia Cole's Wait a minute (wait a minute) Can I pop my tags (pop my tags) Can I do the fool (do the fool) Can I swing my rag (swing my rag) I'm a Hub City maniac, bitch get it right Bartender hurry up put them bottles on iceeee! Bitch I'm in the club, with the homies, tell me what's good I'm tryna get these hoes single and this is my single I got a hundred dollas on me (I'm rich bitch) Baby girl I know you wanted (this dick) All righty I might be in some loafers or Nikes Faded blazer or white tee Either way she gon' like me I get it crackin' for no reason at all Lookin' you see that I ball like a pupil that's soft And I can tell you don't have what I have Which is a lot of juice, motherfuck swag Where you at? Bitch I'm in the club, with the homies, tell me what's good I'm tryna get these hoes single and this is my single Where you at? Bitch I'm in the club, with the homies, tell me what's good I'm tryna get these hoes single and this is my single I got a hundred dollas on me (I'm rich bitch) Baby girl I know you wanted (this dick) I got a hundred dollas on me (I'm rich bitch) Baby girl I know you wanted (this dick) Why It Sucks # The song was so bad even Kendrick admits it and even calls it his "wackest song ever". # Kendrick just tries to impersonate Lil Wayne rather than be himself on this track. # The lyrics are really stupid and sound like a mumble rap song. # He rhymed single with single. # The production is terrible. Audio 07 Kendrick Lamar - Bitch I'm In The Club Category:Kendrick Lamar Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs hated by their Artists Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Club songs Category:Experimental songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:2000s Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History